Phantom's Baseball Game
by yauksiei
Summary: Totally random. AU and OOC. Summary: Erik has a wicked fastball, and killer dance moves. And Raoul has Christine's awesome swing and...his girly scream? Chaos insues over which doll is the prettiest of them all! No flames! One-shot! Enjoy! or try to


**Ok, THIS IS COMPELTELY AND UTTERLY RANDOM AND MADE UP ON THE SPOT. I KNOW THAT THE CHARACTERS ARE OOC, AND THAT IT'S REALLY WEIRD, BUT DON'T FLAME ME OK? **

**The pairings are: Raoul/Christine and Meg/Erik.**

**I don't own Phantom of the Opera or Erik's dolls.**

**Enjoy and try to laugh!**

**ALSO, I MEAN NO OFFENSE TO RAOUL…KIND OF. HE'S NOT MY FAVORITE CHARACTER TO SAY THE LEAST! BUT REALLY, DON'T FREAK OUT OK?**

-----------------------------------------------------

Erik Destler, the great Phantom of the Opera, was fighting with a girl man named Raoul about…

Which of his dolls were the prettiest?

"MEG'S IS YOU PRISSY!" Erik shouted. Both of them knew that only _real _men play with dolls.

"NO, YOU IDIOT, CHRISTINE'S IS!" Raoul retorted.

They glared at each other.

Meg and Christine looked at their boyfriends and giggled. Then Meg went up and said,

"Why don't you just play some baseball? Whoever wins the game can watch as the loser cries out to the world, 'I'm a girly man and so and so's doll is the prettiest'. What say you both to that?"

Erik and Raoul looked at each other, and then back at Meg.

"I'm in," they both said together.

This was going to be interesting….

*********************************

Erik and Raoul were at a field, and Raoul got his butler to set up the bases and such. Now it looked like a nice field, dugouts and all.

"Ok prissy, I'll give you the first pick," Erik said.

Raoul rolled his eyes, "Fine. Christine."

Christine smiled and ran over.

"Meg!" Erik called.

Meg smiled too, and hugged her boyfriend's arm. _My prayers have paid off! Oh thank you God for sending me the hot Angel of Music! _She thought. (A/N: from an icon I saw on a video XD I don't own it!)

Raoul then said, "Hmmm….Carlotta!"

Erik's eyes widened and he slowly looked at Raoul with an O.O face. Raoul ignored him, and Erik called,

"Richard!" (A/N: an OC of mine. A lot of them are.)

Raoul then picked, and Erik, and so on until they had ten each. Madame Giry was the ref. Erik's team won the coin toss.

"You're dead Phantom," Raoul glared.

"Bring it on, pretty boy," Erik glared back, and the game began.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erik was first up to bat. He smirked as he hung up his cloak and went out. Oh, did I mention everyone is wearing their normal outfits? No? Oh, well now you know.

Raoul threw the ball, and Erik SMACKED it out of the field. Smirking still, the Phantom danced all the way around the field, and he earned high fives.

Next was Meg. She hit it, and got to first base. Then came Richard, who got to second base, and Meg danced home. Yes, both she and Erik had looked ridiculous. Make it any dance you want. I personally prefer imagining Erik doing the lawn mower as he goes from third base to home, the other bases he prances like a ballerina. But you know it's totally up to you.

Raoul rolled his eyes and Richard ended up making it home. Then he got the next two people out, and his team went up.

ERIK'S TEAM: 3

RAOUL'S TEAM: 0

Raoul was up first. Erik threw a wicked fastball, but no one knew that. He raised his baseball glove and ball, and FIRED it to Raoul.

"AHHHHHH!" Raoul screamed like a woman and jumped out of the way, scared of the Phantom's Ball.

But Raoul didn't need to jump out of the way, as it landed in Clarice's hand perfectly. Erik snickered,

"GIRLY MAN!"

"SHUT UP!" Raoul yelled.

Next, Christine was up. She was wearing the outfit when Erik first revealed himself to her. Her hair was tied back, and she looked like she meant business.

Erik fired it again, only this time, Christine's bat hit the ball, sending it flying out of the field. She danced all the way to home. Like I said before, it's your choice on how she dances.

The Phantom glared at her, and she shied away.

LATER

ERIK'S TEAM: 30

RAOUL'S TEAM: ….4

WOW.

That was what Madame Giry's sign said as she held up the score board. Yes, Erik owned, and Meg wasn't really helping either.

And what was worse, Erik was back on the base with a bat. He readied himself. (A/N: Lol, can you imagine Erik in the outfit from when he first appeared to Christine, standing on a baseball field, swinging a bat? XD I can, and it's hilarious in my opinion!!!)

By now, an audience had gathered. Everyone was shocked and amazed that the great Phantom of the Opera could play baseball, and that he was playing the Vicomte de Chagny.

Erik almost lit the ball on fire. But then again, we Erik fans all know that he is hotter than fire, so personally I'm not worried. (A/N: wow, I suck at comedy don't I?)

This was it. If Erik got a homerun, with all the bases loaded, the Mercy Rule, which should have been in effect before this, would at last be put to effect.

BOOM!

It hit some poor guy in the head.

That guy mind you, was in Germany.

Erik's team won, and they all crowded around the Vicomte. Erik growled,

"Say it."

Raoul sighed, got down on his knees, and said,

"Erik Destler, I am a girly man, and Meg's doll is the prettiest."

"That's what I thought. Now, what's the last letter of the alphabet?" Erik asked.

"Z?" Raoul made a funny face that looked like a smile, and a news reporter took a picture for the next day's headlines.

Erik laughed, and he was Meg went back to the Phantom's lair, as Meg was very happy that Erik had gone to such lengths just to get Raoul to say that her doll was prettier.

They were found kissing on Erik's organ chair.

--------------------------------------------

**Lol, like I said, completely out of the blue, random spur of moment. Review please and remember: NO FLAMES, ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM!**


End file.
